


Waiting Impatiently

by kittysetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysetter/pseuds/kittysetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hasn’t responded to a text in a while. Kenma gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Impatiently

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

30 minutes…

An hour…

Three hours…

It didn’t matter how long Kenma had to wait because he would wait.

After all, all that he could do was wait for Hinata to text him back. For hours he kept the phone in his hand, holding on tightly to it so that he wouldn’t miss the notification of an incoming message from the short middle blocker, from his boyfriend. Kenma loved to say it because Hinata was his boyfriend now. They still hadn’t been able to go out on an official date, but it didn’t matter because he got to talk to him everyday. Except for today.

Two months had passed by in a gleeful haze since Hinata had shouted his confession at Kenma, since they confessed to each other. Besides the title, their relationship hadn’t changed much. They hadn’t seen each other since then either. So they made up for it by texting as much as they possibly could. Hinata would send pictures of himself followed by a comment about whatever he was doing because Kenma had let it slip about how much he liked to see his face.

Kenma hadn’t heard from the boy all day though. Besides his ‘good morning’ texts, he hadn’t gotten a single one. He knew that he said that he would wait forever for Hinata but 6 hours was just getting ridiculous.

He was starting to worry. Just about anything could have happened to his boyfriend. His boyfriend that lived almost 4 hours away from Tokyo. His boyfriend that was the cutest person in Japan. Hinata shone the brightest. He was also loud and drew attention to himself.

He knew that his worries were irrational, Hinata could take care of himself. But it didn’t stop him from worrying and it wouldn’t stop him from worrying unt-

Just as he was about to begin panicking his text alert chirped through his phone’s speakers. Without ease or finesse, Kenma managed to open the text, his heart was racing and he couldn’t help but laugh in relief.

From: Shouyou ♥  
Subject: Sorry

my battery died m( _ _ )m


End file.
